


Espresso for Loki

by IAmLokiOfAsgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmLokiOfAsgard/pseuds/IAmLokiOfAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll have an espresso, double shot, takeaway, please." He says, looking away from you,  and picking up a pack of mints that are set at the side of the cash register.</p>
<p>"What's your name? To put on the coffee cup?" You ask.</p>
<p>"Loki."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your life was pretty normal, but it was repetitive. After leaving college, you decided to take a year off, before going to university, but your year of relaxing hadn't really worked out, because you still had to pay the bills for your crappy little apartment you owned. Your job today, as usual, consisted of waking up at 5 am, clumsily showering, and getting ready, and then begging your eyes to stay open as you drove to the Starbucks where you worked. You'd half-heartedly smile at your colleagues, telling them 'good morning' as you put your apron on, tied your hair up, marked down anything that needed to be marked down, tidied up anything that needed to be tidied up, and then at 7 am, you'd turn the 'closed' sign, over to 'open'.

Most people started arriving at 7:15. Boys and girls not much younger than you, probably in their first or second year of college, buying cappuccinos to wake them up a little before they went to class, and men and women in suits and ties buying espressos with extra shots to keep their eyes open for the next few hours, until they left their stuffy offices for another Starbucks, closer to where they worked.

Once the influx of people had left (and left a _lot_ of mess), you cleaned a few tables, and straightened the cakes that were on display. A few people wandered in throughout the next two or so hours. An old lady, and what looked like her granddaughter, bought two slices of chocolate cake, an apple juice, and a cup of tea. The little girl had given you the money, which you'd thanked her for, and in return, gave her your biggest smile.

After that, one or two other people came in, bought drinks, stayed for a little while until they'd finished whatever they were here to do on their laptops (or talking too loudly on their phones, for one woman), and then left. Your shift ended at 2 pm, and at 12:30, it felt like the seconds were turning into minutes, and the few stragglers that came in seemed to be as uninteresting as the last, talking in the same monotone voices when they ordered their drinks and food.

You'd been leaning against the countertop, flicking through a magazine for God knows how long, when you felt a breeze, and realised that a customer had walked in. You quickly dropped the magazine, and turned round to face the next boring person.

Your jaw almost dropped at the sight of him. His hair was dark black, like a ravens feathers, and was slicked back. His eyes were an emerald green, and looked like the precious stone, because of how beautiful they were. He was tall- a lot taller than you, and so you found yourself tipping your head up a little to look at him. Not only that, but he was wearing a black suit, and a green tie, that matched his eyes.

Your attention was drawn to his lips when he licked them, and your barely noticed he had started talking, until he frowned a little at you.

Your eyes widened, and looked into his eyes, instead of at his mouth, which had curled into a smirk.

"S-sorry, sir, could you repeat that again?"

"I said its a beautiful day outside, isn't it?" That topped it off for you. Not only was he gorgeous, but his voice was making you weak at the knees as well.

You nod, determined not to make yourself seem anymore stupid that you already look. "I'll have an espresso, double shot, takeaway, please." He says, looking away from you, and picking up a pack of mints that are set at the side of the cash register.

"What's your name? To put on the coffee cup?" You ask.

"Loki." He says. An unusual name, but you've heard it before, somewhere.

You grab a marker and a cup, and write his name down. You turn around, and walk the two steps to the coffee machine behind you. You sneak a look back at the man, and he's watching you, and so you quickly turn back around, not wanting to seem creepy by staring at him. Even though, after all, he was staring at you.

You serve him his drink, and he hands you a bill, and with one last smile and a thank you, he's left the coffee shop. You mentally kick yourself, because you should've said something to him, like maybe, 'hey, you're cute, wanna go out sometime?'. Perhaps not that forward, but something along those lines. You slip the bill into the cash register, when you see a piece of paper between the folded money. You frown, and pick the piece of paper up.

Scrawled in green pen, was a message:

_**'It wasn't just the weather outside that I found beautiful, if you were wondering. I would like for you to call me sometime.'** _

And under that, a phone number. Your heart leapt a little in your chest, because hey, maybe working here instead of staying at home all the time was a good thing after all?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, the reason I gave you my number to call is because you're if I may say so, quite beautiful, and you seem like a lovely person. If you would like to, I would love to take you out for a meal somewhere."
> 
> This time, you hold back your giggle. Your breath catches in your throat, however, and it takes you a few seconds to reply. "Sounds...awesome." You say, grinning to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy about the feedback on the first chapter, that I decided to continue the story! I was smiling a lot, and I want to thank everyone that read the story because that really made my day, and probably even my week! 
> 
> I'm also thinking about changing the story title as the story goes along. And I will be updating this fic every other day, so make sure to comment, and like <33
> 
> Here's the next chapter, and hopefully you guys will like it as much as the last ^_^

It's 2:18 on the dot when you get home from work that afternoon. Your cheap silver car you got for your seventeenth birthday shudders to a halt outside your apartment, and you pat the steering wheel in a silent 'thank you for not falling apart today', because you know that, sooner or later, it's going to happen.

You live on the second floor of your building. It's a nice place to live, and the people there are nice, but it's cheap and not the penthouse overlooking Paris that you'd dreamed about living in, just over a year ago.

You still don't trust the elevator enough, because it shakes and makes these really creepy noises whenever you use it. So taking the stair, two at a time, you head upstairs.

Your apartment is four along from the stairwell, and so once you're standing outside the door, you pull your keys from your pocket, and push them into the lock.

The door clicks open, and once you're inside, you close it behind you. You pass your bedroom, and out the corner of your eye, it looks like a bomb his gone off in there. You don't bother to stop, though- it's just another chore added the list that just keeps getting longer and longer.

Your living room/kitchen is a lot cleaner than where you sleep. There is a plate in the sink from dinner yesterday, which, for once, wasn't take out food, because your mom persuaded you to eat something a little healthier than Chinese food. There are a few books on the coffee table which haven't made it back to the bookshelf in your bedroom, and there's a blanket thrown over the back of the couch, which also belongs in your bedroom, but when it gets cold, it's quite handy to have there.

Your phone vibrates in your pocket, and you pull it out, also bringing a slip of white paper with it. You groan, because you'd completely forgotten about it- well, actually you hadn't, but you were trying to put it off as long as possible because you were nervous about talking, or even texting Loki.

Your foot taps against the floor, as you grow impatient with yourself. There are two options, 1) you could put off talking to Loki, by cleaning your apartment, and yes, your bedroom, so you can finally navigate your way around in there, without tripping over a magazine, or a sock, or 2) you can call Loki now, and maybe land a date with a really cute, mysterious, seemingly interesting (did you mention cute?) guy.

"Fuck it." You mutter to yourself, under your breath, and fall onto the couch. Your hand quickly taps Loki's number into your phone, and then you save it into your contacts.

Your fingers hover over the screen for a few seconds, and then you type 'hi, you gave me your number at Starbucks? I hope I'm not bothering you at all'. You pray that that didn't sound too casual, or weird, in anyway possible.

About five minutes later, your phone buzzes in your hands. 'No, this time is as good as any. Thank you for replying- I am overjoyed that you did. Would it be alright if I called you now?'

You blink a few times, as you read the message three times over, before nodding. You quickly realise how stupid you are, nodding to yourself, when he can't actually see you. So you send him a 'sure, sounds good' in reply.

Your phone buzzes again, and you wait five seconds (not wanting too seem attached to your phone), before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's Loki." That voice again. You're glad that your'rr sitting down right now, because if you weren't, you might just have crumpled to the floor.

"Hey, I'm-"

"(y/n), yes, I saw it on your name tag earlier." You can almost hear the smugness in his voice.

"Clever." You half giggle, but it ends up being a sort of choke.

"Well, the reason I gave you my number to call is because you're if I may say so, quite beautiful, and you seem like a lovely person. If you would like to, I would love to take you out for a meal somewhere."

This time, you hold back your giggle. Your breath catches in your throat, however, and it takes you a few seconds to reply. "Sounds...awesome." You say, grinning to yourself.

"What day are you free?" He asks.

"Most days. Not Sundays, because I visit my parents, but, uh, anytime after two, really."

"Well, I'd like to see you as soon as possible," Loki says. "Perhaps tomorrow evening, at around six? Would that be alright?"

Tomorrow. Evening. The words spin around your head at full speed, etching themselves into your brain. "Yeah, that'd be great."

You give Loki your address, and he promises to be at your apartment, six p.m. sharp, tomorrow.

With your goodbyes said, you hang up, and then flop back against the sofa, your heart still hammering away in your chest.

Your life, if this works out, just got a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up in the morning at 4:55. Your alarm clock doesn't go off for another five minutes, so you close your eyes again, and just when you start to fall asleep, the alarm beeps in your ear, and you groan, but swing your legs out of your bed, and slink your way to the bathroom adjoining your bedroom. 

Once you've gotten out of your t-shirt and shorts that you use for pajamas, you step under the cold shower stream, which wakes you up, almost instantly. 

After showering, you wrap a towel around you, and go back into your bedroom. Out of your cupboard, you pull out a black dress, with long sleeves and a short-ish skirt. You pull on black tights underneath that, and a red hoodie to keep you warm until you get to Starbucks, where the heating will keep you warm for the eight hours you are there, and then your black boots.

Once you're dressed, make-up on and hair already done up, you only have fifteen minutes until you need to leave your house. So you make yourself a small bowl of cereal, and look over your calendar, to see if there is anything you have to do today.

Your eyes fall on 3 words and 1 number. 'DATE WITH LOKI, 7' which had been circled a few times. 

You'd almost forgotten. Really, you feel stupid for forgetting something as important as that, especially you'd fallen asleep worrying about it yesterday. 

Quickly finishing off your cereal, you put the bowl in the sink, to clean later, grab your keys and phone from the table you were sitting at, and then at 6:01, you leave your apartment building to go to work.

*

Work was boring. More boring than most days, because you'd been worrying about your date later. What would you wear? What would Loki be wearing? What would Loki be like? What restaurant would you be going to? You spent the moments you had nothing to do coming up with the best and worst scenarios in your head, and at least by the time you left work at two, you knew how to escape a burning building, saving Loki's life in the process, and not being eaten by the lions that has been let loose in there. 

Yes, your imagination was quite untameable. 

When you got back home to your apartment, you kicked your shoes off by the door, and went into your bedroom. It was slightly tidier than it was yesterday- the random clothes on the floor had been washed and put away, the books you had bought at the book store a few weeks back had been put in the bookcase, which was almost completely full now. 

Your attention was turned to your cupbaord, though. You took your time deciding what to wear, whenever you went out, and so, with 3 and a bit hours to go until Loki came to pick you up, you'd have just enough time to be ready.

You laid some clothes out on your bed, and stood in front of them. You didn't want anything too casual- no jeans, t-shirts, or sweaters, but you didn't want anything to flashy, like the long black dress you had, which you kept, just in case you had to go to, like, an art gallery opening (which was completely unlikely), or something along those lines. You eventually decide on a dark blue dress, a black blazer, and black heels. 

You redid your makeup, to make it look a little neater and nicer than you had done for work. You curled your hair, and then you were done. 

You looked in the mirror, and though you weren't exactly sure that your lipstick looked okay with your dress, and that maybe your dress didn't really look good with your eye colour, or maybe your hair might look better straight- you didn't have a chance to change anything, because there was a knock at your door, and you saw that it was about two minutes to six. 

"Oh, god..." You muttered under your breath. You straightened your dress, composing yourself, and then, as calmly as your could, left your bedroom, and turned the corner, so you were standing in front of the door. You took a deep breath, and then opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger :O 
> 
> I did a cliffhanger because I wanted to post something, and because I've actually been quite busy today, and yesterday, this is all I could really get done. I will do my best to get the rest up either later today, or tomorrow someone. Also, this chapter is a little shorter than the other two, and that is because of the same reason (I'll ((probably)) make the next chapter a little longer). Hope you are enjoying the story so far :)


End file.
